Mysterious Disasters
by NinetailedK9
Summary: A quiet, lonely Absol with a troubled past and a hatred for Humans is seriously wounded and found by a human girl, he will have to learn to trust humans again and deal with his past as they travel around different regions and fighting off disasters the world throws at them. Enjoy!
1. Cold, Injured and Alone

**Mysterious Disasters.**

 **Chapter 1: Injured, cold and alone.**

Snow fell heavily on top of Mount Coronet. An agile quadruped Pokémon darted between the jagged rocks as snow crunched below his feet. The Pokémon had beautiful snow white fur with dark blue on his face and pads, a curved blade like horn on the side of his head, a bladed tail resembling a scythe and deep, crimson eyes.

As he ran through the chasm something darted out of the shadows and slashed him across the face with large claws which stopped him in his tracks.

He growled as he scanned the stone walls seeing nothing but shadow, another Pokémon jumped out of the shadows and kicked him in the stomach and retreated to the shadows. "Grrrr! Weavile." The Absol grumbled as he then whipped his head back. "Razor Wind!" He then slashed the air, sending a curved projectile at the wall. Before the attack collided three Weavile jumped out of the darkness and landed on their feet.

"Heeheehee!" They cackled as they scratched their claws together, making an irritating sound.

"Grrrr! Slash!" The Absol exclaimed as he lowered his blade and rushed towards the three. A Weavile raised their claws and blocked Absol's Slash attack but then firmly gripped the Disaster Pokémon's horn and would not let go.

Out of the corner of their eye the Absol saw another Weavile sprinting towards him on all fours, ready to strike. "Detect!" Absol yelled as it felt like time slowed down for him, He jolted his head to the side and broke out of the first Weavile's grip and then dashed backwards right before the second Weavile hits him.

It felt as time had now reset as Absol was panting heavily. "That was clo-!" He said before being sucker punched in the flank. He was send flying again onto the ground as he gasped for air. "Damn, need to remember Weavile hunt in packs."

"Well, Well Well Hee hee." He heard a voice say. The Absol looked up and saw a Weavile bigger than the rest with his claws behind his back and a devilish grin on his face. "Looks like we've finally cornered you. You have been stealing our food and territory for far too long, now it's time for you to pay." The Pack leader said in a sinister tone.

"Huff Puff… You stole my territory from me first, I was reclaiming my own property!" Absol spat.

"Tch, it ain't yours now." The pack leader replied as he then told his pack. "Kill him."

There were about ten Weavile surrounding the Absol. The Disaster Pokémon tried to defend himself the best he could but was outnumbered. A Weavile cut deep into his left shoulder with Metal Claw and blood starting trickling down his leg. The Weavile Pack kept ganging up on the Absol relentlessly and kept cutting into him with their razor sharp claws. He had all sorts of cuts on his body and blood trickled down from his head from a Weavile's Slash attack.

Absol saw a small opening in the group of Weavile and took it as an opportunity. Using the little strength Absol had left he slashed at the crowd and they Weavile jumped back to avoid his feeble attempts to fight back, leaving a small opening.

Absol then ran through the gap and away from the horde. Every step he took pain shot up through his left leg where it had been slashed, his glossy white fur now coloured scarlet red from blood. Blood trickled down the side of his face too and his fur was covered in dirt, small cuts and a few patches of blood.

As he was trying to run away Weavile sprinted after him. Shooting Ice Shards at him. He darted along the cliffsides, digging his claws into the stone so he didn't slip off. At some point Absol had hit a dead end. He looked over the Cliffside and there was a pretty steep drop with no alternative route.

He saw behind him the Weavile Pack with the Leader standing before him, grinning wickedly. Absol tried to see if there were any safe platforms to jump to but they were all too steep and dangerous.

"It's useless." Before he could react the Pack Leader slashed into his side then kicked him in the stomach which then send him over the edge.

Absol couldn't remember what happened afterwards. Everything went blurry as he laid on the ground bleeding heavily. Soon he regained consciousness. He looked around and couldn't see the Weavile Pack anywhere, Thank Arceus they finally decided to leave him alone. He looked up and saw the cliff from where he fell.

"I must be around the base of the mountain. But my cave is on the top of the mountain. Will I be able to climb back up?" Absol asked himself as he tried to stand up but instantly collapsed as pain shot through his entire body. "OW!" Absol howled in pain as he sharply sucked air through his teeth. "I haven't been in this much pain since… I need to get moving."

He tried getting on his feet once more and managed to stay up without toppling over, even though he was in immense pain. His entire left leg coated in blood. Absol limped across the snow and eventually came across some trees, he didn't go down the mountain that often so he didn't see trees that much but they looked pretty with snow on the leaves.

Absol kept limping through the trees leaving a small trail of blood from his wounds. "Once I make it past these trees, I'm sure I will find a place to climb up…" His vision was going blurry a bit and he started feeling light headed.

He continued to limp through the trees and bushes into a small clearing in the trees when he heard a voice to his left. "W-what's that?" They asked. He instinctively swung his head around and saw two figures standing and facing him a few metres away. His vision was too blurry to see their faces but saw their figures, one stood on two legs while the other stood quadruped and was coloured black, blue and yellow.

"An Absol? H-hey your hurt!" The taller figure called out to him, the voice sounded feminine.

He knew what the voice belonged to, a human. Absol was in no shape to battle. He had to get away. He turned and started to run in the other direction.

"Hey wait! Stop!" The Human shouted as she and the other figure ran after him.

Running was extremely painful with each step shooting arrows of pain through his leg. Blood kept running down his leg as he dashed through the trees, he could only run for so long before he then collapsed face first on the ground. His vision went even blurrier and sounds were muffled. He felt light headed as he laid on his side as he heard the muffled shouts of the human. That was the last thing he remembered before everything went dark.

…

…

…

…

…

Everything around Absol was dark. He couldn't see through the darkness and the air felt thin. He shifted uncomfortably on the spot with Paranoia… He could feel a presence, he spun around and saw the figure of a human. They stood there, unmoving. They were chanting ominously.

You are mine…

That was what they were chanting… They didn't stop... The words rang in Absol head…. He tried to run but the human figure followed him... He tried fighting back with Slash and Bite but his attacks just fazed through the creature. He kept trying to run but chains latched onto him pulling him violently back to the monster giving chase... It was sadistic, heartless, unforgiving. Constricting him, binding him, torturing him… His screams ringing out!

Absol then woke up with a jolt. He was sweating and was panting heavily. His eyes hurt from his bright surroundings. The air smelled of chemicals and bright lights shone down on him. It just now occurred to Absol that he was in a small room with cream coloured walls and white floor tiles. Absol was on top of a soft bed with machines around it all making weird beeping noises.

Then a large, pink, squishy Pokémon with an egg attached to its stomach walked into the room holding a clipboard and muttering something under their breath.

When she noticed Absol was awake she said. "Oh my! You're awake! Let me fetch Nurse Joy." She then ran out of the room.

"Nurse?" Absol asked himself. Absol then remembered what happened and saw his left foreleg that had been slashed which was now completely covered by bandages. He checked the rest of his body which had bandages and gauze covering up his wounds inclucding the large cut on his head.

"I must be in a hospital. This is bad. If I am in a human building that can only mean one thing." Absol said to himself. "This is bad… I have to find a way out." He tried to stand up but then collapsed back down onto the bed.

"Aargh!" He exclaimed. "My leg still is in pain. It hasn't healed quite yet, and I haven't eaten in days." He pouted.

So the Absol just sat in silence, pondering his fate and where exactly he was when the door to the room opened again and the Chansey returned, this time with a woman with bright pink hair and in neat white and pink clothes and a young girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was a white beanie hat, a white zipper vest with a blue undershirt, a black scarf coiled around her neck, she also wore a blue skirt with black leggings and a pair of sporty light blue and white trainers, she also carried a black side bag with red, blue and yellow patterns on it. With the girl was a large feline Pokémon with black and blue patterns, glimmering yellow eyes and a star shape on the end of its tail, Absol recognises them as a Luxray.

"So he's awake. That was a real nasty state you found him in miss Vivian." Nurse Joy told the girl, who was apparently named Vivian.

"Yes. We were walking to Mount Coronet and found him in the woods like that." Vivian replied.

"Strange, Absol almost never come down from the mountains unless they intend to warn humans of a disaster. But I examined his wounds which I identified as Weavile claw marks. He has bruises and cuts all around his body. Weavile normally attack in packs so I assume that's what happened." Nurse Joy told her.

 _She could predict all that just by my wounds?_ Absol thought to himself.

"He sustained quite a lot of damage from whatever happened. It will take a matter of time to heal. You did bring him in two days ago but he will still need time to rest." Nurse Joy informed Vivian. "I assume you still have the Pokeball you used to transport him here?"

"Yes Nurse Joy, I have it right here." Vivian replied as she pulled out a snow white ball with a bold red band around the center. Absol recognised the device as one of those balls humans use to trap Pokémon, it was a different design from the typical red, white and black but Absol has seen other varieties before; and has had other varieties of Pokeballs thrown at him by trainers.

 _But wait, she used that Pokeball to transport me here? That means…_ Absol thought to himself, a low growl in the back of his throat which caught the attention of the Luxray sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Good. I shall leave you alone for a few minutes to observe your Absol." Nurse Joy said as she and Chansey left the room.

Vivian turned towards Absol when Nurse Joy left, immediately he scowled at her for imprisoning him.

"Now, now. Don't be like that." She said as she knelt in front of the bed where he lay. "Nurse Joy told me you were attacked by a pack of bad Pokémon and forced down Mt Coronet right? I'm really sorry."

"Don't play nice with me human." Absol muttered underneath his breath.

"I can tell by your expression you also didn't like hearing me catching you with this right?" She asked as she held up the white Pokeball. The Disaster Pokémon felt so angry he wanted to break it. "Well I saved you,"

"I was fine…" Absol muttered again.

"I was thinking you wanted to come along with me and my friends. We are traveling around the regions and are always welcoming new members to the team right Jasper?" She asked as she turned to her Luxray.

"Right!" The Luxray said in an enthusiastic voice.

"So will you join us?" Vivian then asked turning back to Absol.

Instead of answering her question, Absol turned away from her and pondered her question. _Join her? Would I really? I don't trust her in the slightest. She could have done anything to me while I was unconscious. Grrrr… I don't trust humans… Not after…_

"You're supposed to be released from the Pokecenter tomorrow so I'll let you think about ok?" She then asked him. Absol just turned to her, nodded solemnly and looked away again. "Huh, not much of a talker, that's fine." She then pulled out a small device from her bag and pointed it at Absol.

He growled defensively as she pointed the strange little device at him. "It's alright it's just a Pokedex. I want to see a few more details about you." Vivian reassured him.

A voice then came from the Pokedex that said. "Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Every time Absol appears before people, it is followed by disaster such as an earthquake or tidal wave. As a result, it came to be known as the Disaster Pokémon. Absol have the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon rarely ventures down from the mountains."

Absol was surprised that a small gadget was filled with that kind of information. "Dex number: #359. Gender: Male. Nature: Quiet. Moves: Detect, Slash, Swords Dance and Ice Beam." The Pokedex listed off.

"Ice Beam?" Vivian questioned as she looked up from the Pokedex to look at Absol. "Absol can't normally learn Ice Beam so I guess that makes you special." She said as she patted the Absol's head. A slight growl escaping his throat.

"How you learned it though is another mystery I guess." Vivian said to him. "Wait a second. Mystery… That's it! That's what I'll nickname you!" Vivian exclaimed excitedly.

 _You have got to be kidding me?_ Absol internally face pawed. _Mystery? That's the nickname I get stuck with? Well I guess it isn't too bad… But that's pretty uncreative but it's not like I have a say in the matter._

Absol then nodded again. Then all of a sudden Vivian hugged him around the scruff of his neck. Mystery was surprised by this and almost instinctively used Bite on her but did his best to restrain himself.

"Then it's official!" Vivian exclaimed excitedly.

"Welcome to the team Mystery!" Jasper the Luxray said eagerly.

"Shut it." Mystery snapped back.

"Well we need to go now but we will be back tomorrow ok Mystery?" Vivian said as she got up off the floor. "See you soon ok? Come on now Jasper."

"Goodbye then." Jasper said as he followed his trainer out of the room.

"Sigh… Arceus… What have I gotten myself into?" Mystery asked himself as he curled up on the soft bed and stared out of the window. "I don't trust her one bit…"

 **Author's Notes: So hello, to start thank you for reading the first Chapter of Mysterious Disasters. I haven't really posted anything in a while so it is really kind that you decided to read this little story I will have the next chapter out soon. Until then, bye.**


	2. A Trainer's Pokemon

**Chapter 2: A Trainer's Pokémon.**

Mystery laid on the bed staring out the window. It had been a few hours since Vivian and her Luxray left. Mystery had been thinking about everything that has happened over the past few days. Being chased by a pack of Weavile, thrown down the side of a mountain and now have ended up in a Pokecenter captured by a Pokémon Trainer.

Soon the door to his room opened and the woman with pink hair strolled into the room. Mystery glared at her defensively as she walked over to his bed.

"Your injuries have mostly recovered over the few days you were unconscious. But I need to change your bandages. If you will allow me." She told him.

Mystery stared at her coldly. Soon after he nodded and looked away from the woman. The Nurse then started removing the bandages wrapped around his foreleg. When Mystery looked back at his leg he saw the stitched up cut on his leg which had almost all the fur shaved off it. Mystery was very upset by this, he always kept his fur clean and glossy but now it was ruined.

Nurse Joy then applied new bandages on his leg. She then did the same with the injury on his head and sides. As she was doing so she noticed how thin the Absol really was underneath his thick coat of fur. She set four Oran berries infront of the Absol's snout. "Enjoy the Oran Berries, you will need to regain your strength." She told him with a smile, before she left the room.

Mystery stared at the berries that were placed in front of him. On Mt. Coronet food was pretty sparse considering the lack of trees and different Pokémon fighting over food and territory. "Do I really want to eat something that was given to me by a human? I am starving though…" Mystery said to himself. "Sigh… I need the food." Mystery told himself as he bit into one of the Oran Berries.

Mystery continued to snack at the Oran Berries until were gone. "That really hit the spot." Mystery said satisfied as he lay on the bed, he felt bored just sitting in that small room alone. He felt restless and felt irritated that he had to stay laying on the bed.

Mystery then decided to try and get up and walk around, it had been a few days since he had been captured and was unconscious the whole time. He planted his paws on the bed and then pushed himself up. He could still feel the pain in his left foreleg but he was still able to stay up. Mystery walked along the bed and hopped off it onto the shiny tiled floor. He wobbled at little bit when he landed but he was fine, despite the small pains in his leg.

Mystery paced around the room, stumbling and limping a bit trying to get his balance as he stared at the floor, it was so shiny he could see his reflection in it. It felt really nice for Mystery to stretch his legs and walk around after all this time but soon jumped back onto the bed before one of those Chansey came back, they would surely make a fuss if they saw him up and walking around.

As Mystery laid on the bed he stared at his bandaged leg. "Did they really have to ruin my fur?" He complained as he stared at the appendage wrapped neatly in gauze. "Well while I'm in here I guess I'll groom the rest of it." He said to himself as he started licking the fur on the back of his unshaved paw, cleaning and smoothing out the fur on it.

Mystery spent the rest of the afternoon grooming his own fur. He found it quite relaxing and took pride in keeping his fur clean. He dug his teeth through his fur and straightened out any knots in his glossy white coat. "Hmmm… That seems much better." Mystery said as he checked his newly groomed fur.

Mystery then looked out the window, unaware of how much time had passed. The sky had turned orange as the sun began to set. "I didn't realise it's almost night." Mystery said to himself. "Yawn… I think I'm going to sleep for now…" He said between yawns as he rested his head on his front paws and fell asleep.

The next day.

Mystery was woken up in the morning by a large pink Pokémon shaking him awake. He thought it was a predator trying to attack him in his sleep, his instincts kicked in and he swiped his blade at them but only hit the Chansey's protect shield.

"Stand down." She said strangely in a serious tone.

Mystery realised what he accidentally did and pulled back his bladed horn from the Chansey. "My apologies…" Now remembering he was in the PokeCenter and not in his cave on the snowy top of Mount Coronet.

"Hmm. It's fine." The Chansey replied. "As long as it was a reflex and not intended maliciously."

"I had no intention. Instincts I guess." Mystery responded.

"Very well. The reason I woke you up is to check up on your injuries. Your trainer will be picking you up this morning so we need to conduct a final check up on your injuries before we can release you from the PokeCenter." The Chansey told him.

"Hmm… Ok fine." Mystery replied.

Chansey then checked up on his entire body poking different parts of him asking if he could feel any pain. Mostly around his hind legs, stomach and chest he didn't feel any pain but he could still feel the pain in his left leg and head.

"OK then, are you able to stand?" The Chansey asked. A little too quickly Mystery pressed his paws down on the bed and pushed himself up like he did yesterday. His leg did still feel sore when he walked but he was still able to without falling over.

"Great. So you will be able to walk but you would need to refrain from battling to fully recover." Chansey told him. "Well you seem fit enough that we can release you. I shall tell Nurse Joy and she will fetch your trainer." Chansey said before leaving the room.

"Grrr… My trainer… Won't be for long. I'm sure I will be able to find a way to escape… I won't stick around long… I don't want that to…" Mystery paused as he rubbed his left side with his paw.

Soon after laying on top of the bed for what was really a few minutes felt like hours, Nurse Joy opened the door and with her was the black hair trainer and her Luxray who seemed really cheerful today.

"Chansey has told me your Absol has mostly recovered." Nurse Joy told Vivian. "The injuries around his body have healed except the wounds on his leg and head, he will be able to walk but I suggest not battling with him until he makes a full recover."

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy." Vivian said before taking out the white Pokeball with the red stripe on it. "Ok Mystery, time to come with us."

Before he could react a red laser shot out of the button on the ball and hit Mystery. Before he knew it he was transported inside the ball. He spun around confused and saw he was in a spherical room and was able to see out in the real world. He saw Vivian holding the ball which trapped him.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Vivian said to the nurse as they walked out to the Pokecenter's lobby where there were many trainers petting their Pokémon and chatting to one another.

"Not a problem Vivian, take care of your Absol now. We hope to see you again soon." Nurse Joy said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. Come on Jasper." Vivian said as she left the building with her Luxray.

Mystery watched her from the inside of the Pokeball as she left the Center still holding his ball in her hand. He watches as she came across a bench and sat down on it as she stared at the ball. "Alright Mystery, come on out!" She said as she pressed the button on the front. Mystery felt like he was ejected from the spherical prison and thrusted back into reality. He found himself standing on solid ground with Vivian and Jasper staring at him.

"Hiya Mystery!" Vivian said smiling. Mystery turned his head to look at the girl, softly growling at her. "I'm Vivian and this is Jasper and you the new member of our team!"

Mystery grimaced her words. "Part of your team… Grrr…"

Vivian noticed his growls. "Hey come on, don't be like that." She said to him as she patted the top of his head. Mystery snarled at her angrily and bared his teeth at her making her retract her hand before he bit it off.

Mystery turned his head away from her again, the tuft of fur on the side of his head covered her from his peripheral vision.

"Ok then, well do you want to be carried in your Pokeball or walk freely beside me like Jasper?" She then asked as she held the ball towards him.

Mystery glanced back at her again and then to the Pokeball in her hand. After staring at the white sphere in her hand he set his paw on top of it and pushed it towards Vivian.

"No then? Alright but please don't run off or attack anyone." She told him.

"Grr… Fine…" He responded in a low growl.

"Then it's settled. Come on you two, I promised to meet my friends at the battle center today." Vivian said as she got up off the bench and started walking with Jasper happily trotting alongside her and Mystery trailing behind. Vivian would have to keep a close eye on him.

As they walked Mystery noticed the Luxray slow his pace down a bit so they were walking side by side. He kept trying to get Mystery's attention but he kept on trying to ignore him.

"Hey," He said to the Disaster Pokémon. "My name's Jasper, you're going to love Vivian she's great trainer. She's kind and she takes care of us and she's really gentle."

"Why are you talking to me?" Mystery said as he glared at Jasper.

"Because you're our newest teammate and friend." Jasper replied.

"I am not your friend you hear?" Mystery said in an angered tone as he pointed a paw at the Luxray. "I don't trust you or that human at all, don't talk to me or you'll regret it." He threatened.

Jasper didn't say anything else as Mystery turned his head away from him. He wanted to make a new friend but Mystery didn't seem like the social type.

Soon they entered a grassy part of the town that had many different coloured flowers along the grass, benches along the pathways and a fountain in the middle that had a few water type Pokémon paddling around in it. Mystery hung his head low as trotted behind Vivian, he could see a few humans with their Pokémon staring at him, he was tense in case any of them tried to attack him.

Mystery then heard a human exclaim. "Vivi!" He then saw a human boy walking towards them with a Prinplup running behind him.

"Hey Apollo!" Vivian replied excitedly.

"How've you been Vivi?" He asked, calling her by a nickname.

"I've been doing good, I caught a new Pokémon as I was walking towards Mount Coronet." Vivian said as she moved to the side to let Apollo see the Absol sulking behind her.

"Oh wow! An Absol! These Pokémon are rare in Sinnoh, they mainly come from the Hoenn region." He said as he knelt down infront of Mystery.

Mystery could now get a good look at Apollo's face. He had brown hair and matching brown eyes, he wore glasses and a shirt with a yellow tie and a neat looking blue sweater.

"He's name is Mystery and he was released from the Pokémon Center today after being attacked by a pack of Weavile a week prior." Vivian told Apollo.

"Wow interesting, I noticed the bandages around his leg and was curious." Apollo pointed out.

"Yeah, he isn't fit to battle yet though." Vivian explained. "He isn't the friendliest guy so I wouldn't recommend petting him."

"Hmmm…" Apollo hummed before he reached into his backpack he had on his back and took out a black sketchpad. "Do you mind if I draw a sketch of him Vivi? I've never seen an Absol up close before and would like to get a drawing of one." Apollo asked.

"Of course you can, if Mystery is willing." She responded looking at Mystery.

"No way. Tell him he ain't 'sketching' me, whatever that means." Mystery snapped back as he walked and jumped onto a nearby bench.

"Please Mystery. It's just a small drawing, you don't even have to do anything except keep a position for a few minutes." Vivian pleaded.

"I don't want anything to with this!" He barked back.

"Wait a minute." Apollo interrupted. "That pose is great." From Apollo's perspective Mystery was standing with his left facing him as his head was turned to face him. "Yes, that will work for the drawing now can Mystery stay still like that for just a few minutes?"

"Can you please do that Mystery? Please?" Vivian pleaded again.

"Grrrrr… Fine, make it quick…" Mystery said, despite knowing neither humans could understand him.

"Great." Apollo replied as he knelt infront of him, opened the sketchbook and started scribbling in it with a pencil, as his Prinplup who remained silent the entire time playfully splashed their wings in the fountain. In the corner of his eye Mystery could see Jasper giggling softly to himself, it only took an angered glare to shut him up.

Mystery only had to hold his pose for a few minutes, which he was thankful for because he felt like a lot of eyes were staring at him, before Apollo then set down the pencil he was holding and say. "Done. What do you think Vivi?"

Vivian knelt down to see the sketch Apollo drew. The sketch portrayed an Absol standing intimidatingly with bandages wrapped around one of its legs, his fur almost looked like it was flowing in the breeze. "Wow! It looks so accurate to the real Mystery!"

Apollo turned the sketchbook around to The Disaster Pokémon so he could see it as well. "Is it to your liking?" Apollo asked.

Mystery stared at the picture of him. "So that's what sketching is? Hmmm… I must admit, not bad human."

"I think he likes it." Apollo said as he smiled at Vivian.

"Awwww, that's nice." Vivian cooed.

"Thanks Vivian." Apollo said as he stood up again. "Here, take this as thanks for letting me draw your Absol." He then reached into his bag and took out a bottle of milk with a Miltank face on the label that read 'Moomoo Milk'.

"Thanks Apollo. I'm sure my Pokémon will love it." Vivian thanked.

"You're welcome Vivian." He replied with a sincere smile. "I should be going now. I need to be getting to Hearthome City now, we were thinking of taking on Phantina's Ghost type gym."

"Good luck on that. I was thinking of staying in Eterna City for a little longer." Vivian told him. "Good luck on your gym battle! I'll be challenging her next."

Mystery's ears perked up at what she just said. "I will be challenging her next… A ghost type gym… grrr I see now…" He muttered to himself.

"You see what?" Mystery heard. He turned and saw Jasper resting his head on the wood of the bench he was sitting on.

"I told you not to talk to me." Mystery growled at him.

"Why do you gotta be so rude to me?" Jasper pouted.

"Like I said I don't trust you or that human, leave me alone." He snapped.

"But you need friends." The Luxray replied.

"I've gotten along just fine so far without friends…" Mystery said back. "Now please can you leave me be?"

"Ok then Mystery…" Jasper said as he lifted his head off the wood and walked up to Vivian who was waving goodbye to Apollo.

"So what next?" Vivian asked herself. She felt Jasper nuzzle her left hand as he sat next to her, she looked down and saw him staring up at her with big, adorable eyes. "Aw are you hungry already Jasper?" she asked as she petted her Gleam Eyes Pokémon's mane. "alright we can go back to our rented room in the Pokecenter and then I'll feed you and the rest of the gang alright?" Jasper purred excitedly in response.

"Alright then it's settled then. Come on Mystery, time to go back to the Pokecenter where me and Jasper spent the night." Vivian told the Absol who jumped off the bench onto his feet.

Mystery trailed after Vivian and Jasper, his head hanging low and his tail swinging slowly side to side as he walked. Soon they returned to the Pokecenter but instead of walking up to the desk where Nurse Joy was talking to a blond hair boy with a Pikachu, Mystery followed Vivian and Jasper up one of the staircases in the main lobby and through a hallway with numbered doors on each side.

"Here we are." Vivian announced as she stopped in front of one of the doors that had the number '074' on it as she took out a key, unlocked it and then opened the door.

Jasper ran in excitedly as he jumped up onto the soft bed as Mystery hesitantly walked into the room, looking around the small room and sniffing the air.

"Alright guys it's dinner time for you lot!" Vivian told them. She grabbed a sphere that looked similar to Pokeballs from her bag and pressed the button on it which made it burst open and a set of small bowls and bags of Pokémon food appeared on the bed.

Vivian looked over and saw Mystery staring in confusion and awe. "These are called Storage Balls which can carry different items so trainer's bags aren't too heavy to carry. They can't catch Pokémon though." She explained to the Absol. "Speaking of Pokémon I should let the others out too."

She grabbed two Pokeballs that were clipped around her waist as she tossed them in the air. "Come on out my friends!"

The two Pokeballs burst open in the air as light shot out of both and took the forms of two Pokémon on the floor. One had the form of a bird with white and brown patterns and the other looked like an orange otter with small blue fins and a puffy looking ring around its neck, a Staravia and a Buizel.

"Ok. Aryll, Atlantic meet our newest member Mystery." Vivian told the two.

The Buizel named Atlantic rubbed his eyes and he yawned loudly as he sat down on the carpet as the Staravia called Aryll looked him up and down.

"Greetings, welcome to the team." The Staravia greeted.

"Yeah hi, welcome." The Buizel greeted sleepily as he rested against the foot of the bed.

"… Hello." Mystery responded quietly.

Mystery didn't feel like conversing with the two other Pokémon Vivian had in her possession so instead he retreated to the corner and laid down, facing away from the others. He didn't like being around others very often, solitude up on Mt Coronet suited him just fine and if he happened to come across anyone he would fight them off or chase them away.

"Hey Mystery, come eat!" Vivian called to him from across the room.

He turned his head around to look at her and saw her holding one of the white bowls and a bag full of Pokémon food. "As if I'm going to accept food from a human…" He muttered to himself as he shook his head.

"Come on Mystery, it's best you eat." She then said walking towards him.

"Leave me alone, I will never eat any of your food!" He growled back.

"Please Mystery. You look pretty thin from when we found you, it's for your own good." She persisted.

"Grrr, what do you not get leave me alone!" Mystery barked angrily before turning his head away from her.

Truth be told, Mystery was starving. He really wanted something to eat but was too stubborn to accept anything from Vivian. He would rather starve than be submissive to a human.

"Hey Mystery?" He heard Vivian say. He turned his head around to see her holding the bottle of Moomoo Milk she received from Apollo earlier today. "Try this, don't worry it's only a bottle of Moomoo Milk." Mystery stared at the bottle she held out to him, he was intrigued by the contents of the bottle so he decided to have a small sip from it. The Moomoo milk tasted refreshingly cold and sweet at the same time, it felt rejuvenating.

Vivian was happy she could get this close to Mystery without him growling or biting, she even gave him a little pat on the head which he didn't mind, or he was too distracted from drinking the Moomoo milk that he didn't notice.

She set the bottle down in front of him so he could enjoy it more as she walked back over to her other Pokémon, who were happily eating out of different white bowls. Mystery drank out of the bottle until it was empty. He set the bottle down and rested his head on his paws. "I haven't tasted something like that in a long time." He said to himself. "It was nice of her to- Wait a second… How did she do that?!" Mystery had no clue what just happened or how Vivian convinced him to listen to her. "How? How did she make me drink the milk so obediently?" He felt so confused and conflicted. He placed his paws on the side of his head as he told himself. "I am not a trainer's Pokémon, I am not a trainer's Pokémon, I am not a trainer's Pokémon…"

 **Author's Notes: Hi, so thank you all for the support on Chapter 1, it's been really motivating to know people want to see more. Also sorry if I get some locations wrong in Sinnoh I'm not too familiar with the map of the region but hopefully you enjoy it regardless. Again thank you for the support and I will try my best to get the next chapter out soon.**


	3. Super Luck

**Chapter 3: Super Luck.**

Mystery laid in the corner of the rented room in the Pokémon Center. As the other Pokémon played around and Vivian was sitting on the bed, Mystery took to time to relax and observe around the room.

The closed room's walls were painted a soft cream colour with brown carpet on the floor and a table up against the wall opposite the door with a large window where Mystery could see the star filled night sky. There were two other doors in the room that led to a small kitchen and bathroom and across the room from the Disaster Pokémon was the large fluffy bed that Vivian sat on with a book in her lap.

The room may seem a little small for humans but it was larger than any cave Mystery had been in, normally he would have to sleep on the cold, stone floor of his cave on top of Mt Coronet but the brown rug in the room felt soft, and the bed looked so comfortable that Mystery wanted to jump on top it, but he didn't want to be close to Vivian, or Jasper or anyone.

Mystery felt bored just sitting in the corner of the room, he didn't want to interact with the other Pokémon either so he was a loss on what to do. He then got the idea to groom his fur, he normally did it once a day and was a nice distraction and hobby.

As he was straightening out the fur on his right leg he saw Vivian from across the room pull something out of her bag that looked like an Eevee but as a hairbrush. She called Jasper over to her and then pressed the brush to his mane and started brushing it smoothly, Jasper purring happily in response.

Mystery watched as she smoothly traced the soft brush across the Luxray's body leaving its fur looking shiny and new. "There, doesn't that feel better Jasper?" She asked her partner who purred loudly in response as he lay on the bed. Mystery stared in awe and felt jealous of Jasper for the treatment he was getting, the brush looked so neat and it made Jasper's fur look shiny, better then Mystery could ever do. For a second he wanted to walk up to Vivian and beg her to brush his fur as well but quickly changed his mind. After cleaning out his own fur to the best of his ability, Mystery rand his paw up the blade on the side of his head. "Losing its sharpness… There's nothing here that I can use… if Vivian lets me out in the morning I could find a rock to sharpen it." He told himself.

"And saved." Vivian said as she finished writing in the book she had on her lap which she then snapped shut. "Alright gang it's time to go to sleep now." She told all of them, she took out the two Pokeballs belonging to Aryll and Atlanticand aimed them at the two who willingly went inside them to sleep. Vivian then held up the pure white ball with the red line around it up to Mystery. He let out a large growl and bared his fangs at her, he made it clear he would prefer sleeping in the corner. Truth be told he would really like to sleep on the soft looking bed but didn't trust Vivian or Jasper enough who was allowed to stay out of his Pokeball.

As Vivian turned off the lamp that brightened the room and shuffled underneath the bed covers in her pyjamas, Jasper laid next to her sprawled out while Mystery curled up in the corner. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning. Mystery was being pawed awake by a large blue and black shape. As he rubbed his eyes with his paw he saw Jasper standing infront of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He snarled jumping up into a fighting position.

"Whoa hey! I wasn't doing anything!" Jasper proclaimed as he raised one of his paws up. "Vivian asked me to wake you up while she takes a shower."

"Touch me again and I'll freeze you over!" Mystery threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Jasper snapped back, his fur crackling with bolts of electricity.

In return Mystery charged and aimed a sphere of ice and snow at the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, ready to fire Ice Beam in a split second.

The two Pokemon glared at each other for a few minutes before Jasper grinned and then his eyes flashed a bright light, similar to a bright camera flash, that briefly blinded Mystery and prevented his Ice Beam.

"Hah! I win." Jasper proclaimed smugly as he turned his back on the Absol.

Once Mystery regained his eyesight he growled angrily at the Luxray and then lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and digging his claws into Jasper's side. Mystery pinned Jasper to the ground and attempted to claw at his eyes but Jasper was resilient and was fighting him off. The two were struggling against each other snapping and growling at each other until Vivian heard what was going on and stepped out of the bathroom to see Mystery on top of Jasper looking like he was about to claw his eyes out!

Quickly she pulled out Mystery's Premier Ball and aimed it at him. Before he could react he was sucked inside the sphere. Once he realised what happened he angrily slammed the wall of the small space with his paw.

"Jasper! What in the name of Arceus was that all about?" Vivian asked tensely the Luxray sat up straight again and scratched his mane with his paw.

"I don't know Vivian. He just attacked me for no reason when I woke him up." He responded innocently.

Mystery from inside his Pokeball growled at the Luxray, steaming with anger. He couldn't believe the nerve of that Luxray, taunting him and then blinding him and then when Vivian comes around he acts all innocent. At this point Mystery would rather be in the cursed Pokeball than face Vivian or Jasper.

After that whole ordeal, Vivian soon left the room with Jasper while keeping Mystery and the rest of her team in their Pokeballs. Although he couldn't see outside his Pokeball directly, Mystery could sense what was still happening outside almost like he was looking out into the real world. He heard Vivian say goodbye to Nurse Joy before leaving the PokeCenter.

"Alright Jasper, we'll be going to Hearthome City next, we could maybe see a Pokemon Contest or challenge the Ghost Type Gym, would you be up for it?" Vivian asked her companion who trotted alongside her. Luxray nodded in response. "Maybe some training wouldn't hurt either, maybe I should try battling with Mystery…"

Soon after leaving Eterna City Vivian and Jasper found themselves walking through a forest on their way to Hearthome City. Soon Vivian stopped and took out the Pokeball that held her Absol. She stared at it for a second before pressing the button on it which released the Disaster Pokémon from his prison.

Mystery found himself standing on grass when he was released from the Pokeball. He looked around in all directions and sniffed the air curiously, before turning to Vivian with an infuriated scowl.

"Now Mystery." She said kneeling in front of him so she was looking in at the same height. "I know your still new to our team and you still have wild Pokémon instincts but you aren't supposed to attack your teammates."

"Grrrr…." Mystery growled at her.

"Do I make myself clear? Because if you attack Jasper or anyone else and seriously injure them, you will face the consequences ok?" She warned him, her tone was jarringly serious that it surprised Mystery a bit.

"Ugh, fine whatever…" He responded. He then saw Vivian raise her hand in the air. Mystery suddenly tensed up and quickly swiped his head away from her, seeming to be cowering in fear.

Vivian was caught off guard by Mystery's strange change in behaviour, she just raised her hand to pet him a bit to calm him but instead he had a face on him that looked like he was fearing for his life as his breathing became erratic and he started shaking.

"H-huh?" She said lowering her hand slowly which seemed to calm Mystery a small bit as he stared at her with scared, helpless looking eyes. "Mystery? I-I'm so sorry…" She apologised.

"I-it's fine…" He responded as he breathed deeply in and out.

"I'll let you walk alongside me if you promise to behave and not attack Jasper again alright?" She asked him and Mystery nodded.

Vivian then stood up again and started to walk again. Mystery looked over and saw Jasper staring at him with his eyes glowing a soft gold. Instead of glaring and threatening him like he usually would just looked at the ground in shame and followed behind Vivian with his tail hanging low.

They walked through the forest with Vivian leading the way her two Pokémon followed behind. None of them really talked that much. Mystery saw a few Caterpie on branches of trees and Starly fluttered overhead between branches. None of them seemed to be wanting a fight. As they were walking soon They saw a small boy between the trees who saw Vivian and ran up to her.

"Hey you!" He said to Vivian. "Wanna battle? I want to train my team before fighting Gardenia!"

"A battle? Sure I'll fight you." Vivian accepted.

"Awesome! Go Scyther!" The boy exclaimed as he tossed a Pokeball into the air which burst open with light which formed a large bug type Pokémon with large blades on both arms.

"Ready Jasper?" Vivian asked as her Luxray stepped in front of her ready to battle. "Ok, Jasper use Spark!" Vivian exclaimed.

Jasper's fur crackled with electricity as he rushed towards the Scyther in an electrical blitz.

"Scyther! Double Team!" The boy called out as his Scyther appeared to split into multiple copies, when Jasper rushed into one it faded away. "Scyther now use Fury Cutter!"

The other copies all vanished as the real Scyther speedily dashed up to Jasper and slashed him with its large blades. Jasper jumped back in pain before the Scyther could strike him a second time.

"Are you ok Jasper? Use Flash!" Vivian commanded. Jasper's eyes flashed brightly and blinded Scyther, stopping it in its tracks. "Now use Iron Tail!"

Jasper's tail then like glittering silver as he pounced and stuck the Scyther as it was blinded, sending it to the ground.

"That was great Jasper!" Vivian encouraged.

"Scyther, Razor Wind!" The boy called out. His Scyther then charged his attack and slashed the air, sending razor sharp wind at Jasper. The attack landed and Jasper had been thrown on his back. "Now use Fury Cutter!"

The Scyther then rushed at Jasper ready to slash him with its large blades. Jasper couldn't get up in time when Scyther quickly closed the gap between the two. Jasper closed his eyes as the Scyther was about to bring down the two blades on him when suddenly Scyther was shot with what looked to be blue lighting that was shot from behind Vivian, which knocked it back and frozen over one of its blades.

"Huh?" Vivian said before turning and seeing it was Mystery who shot the Ice Beam. "M-Mystery?" Her Absol didn't respond as it stepped in front of Jasper who was still laying on the ground and took a fighting stance. "But Mystery, your leg, Nurse Joy says you shouldn't battle for now."

Mystery turned back to her and glared at her, then he raised his right claw and then scratched all the bandages off his left leg effortlessly in only one try, revealing his leg with a small line going up it from the scar and his fur slowly growing back.

He turned back to the Scyther sprinted towards them, lowering his bladed horn as he charged.

"Scyther use Fury Cutter!" The boy commanded.

The Scyther readied its blades as Mystery charged towards him. The Scyther Swiped its blades down on him but Mystery jumped up in the air before Scyther struck him and he slashed down at the Bug Type. Landing a critical hit, in one strike Scyther was knocked out.

"W-wha?! How could you beat my super strong Scyther?" The boy whined as he returned the Mantis Pokémon into its Pokeball.

Vivian stood in amazement at Mystery's battle performance, in one strike Mystery downed the bug type with ease even though he had the type disadvantage.

"Oh well, you battled well!" The boy remarked before scuttling off to the PokeCenter.

Mystery walked back up to Vivian and Jasper who were both in awe. "That's how it's done." He remarked to the two of them.

"Wow Mystery that was amazing! You are tougher than I thought but are you sure your leg's ok, you ripped all the bandages off." Vivian asked him.

"I'm fine, I just hope my fur grows back soon." Mystery replied to her.

Soon after Vivian fought wild Pokémon in the forest with Mystery, which he defeated with almost no effort. Most of the time he only needed his Slash move and he could knock out any of the Pokémon he fought, landing critical hits pretty often. As he fought a Starly, it rushed at him with Quick Attack. Mystery's eyes flashed green as he narrowly dodged the Quick Attack with Detect, he then turned and shot the Starly with Ice Beam, freezing it over before it could attack again.

As Mystery knocked out another opponent Vivian saw he landed a Critical Hit once again which sparked her curiosity. "Oh yeah, I forgot Mystery's ability is Super Luck, an ability that allows the Pokémon to pinpoint weak points land Critical hits." Mystery then trotted back up to Vivian and stood looking away from her through the trees, avoiding eye contact. "Good job Mystery!" Vivian exclaimed contently. Mystery then looked up at her and she patted him on the head, making him growl slightly at her. "Oh, your still uncomfortable about touching. You should at least get a treat for battling so well." She told him before holding out a Sitrus Berry in the palm of her hand.

"I wish she would stop coddling me…" Mystery muttered under his breath. He hesitantly stared at the berry she held out to him. He still didn't trust Vivian but she was showing him some kindness so he quickly snatched it from her and snarfed it up. Sitrus Berries tasted very sour but they really packed a punch and helped regain energy better than an Oran Berry could, Mystery preferred Pecha Berries but Sitrus were good too.

Soon after advancing through the forest, battling past any hostile Pokémon they came across, Vivian and her companions arrived at another town, Mystery saw a sign that read 'Hearthome City'.

"We are here!" Vivian proclaimed as they entered the town. "We should get to the PokeCenter so you guys can rest. Maybe then we could go visit the Pokémon Showcase or maybe the Ghost Type Gym."

"A Ghost Type Gym? Well I guess I could fight worthier opponents there. I would obviously win though." Mystery spoke himself. "A powerful Dark type to strike down those twisted spirits."

"You can't take on a whole gym battle by yourself, we'll be there to battle too." Jasper then said as he listened to Mystery's statements.

"I was never talking to you!" Mystery barked at him.

"Tch, geez can't you lighten up already?" Jasper said frustrated.

Mystery ignored him and looked in the other direction. He then heard a young boy's voice say. "Mommy, look at that Pokémon." He turned his head to see a small child pointing straight him while holding an adult woman's hand.

He heard the woman say. "Come along now sweetie, that's Pokémon's is dangerous." Before dragging the small boy off down the street. Mystery growled irritated at the woman as she hastily walked off with her son.

"Are you alright Mystery?" Vivian asked him, hearing his angered growls. "Don't worry, no one will attack you here ok?" She reassured.

Mystery nodded hesitantly as they then continued to walk down the street, nearing the Pokecenter. Hearthome City had a rural feeling to it, all the buildings looked rural but were built very well. Very few buildings stood out like the Pokecenter and a building that looked like a chapel with a purple roof, Mystery could see a Drifblim floating around the roof.

As they were nearing the Pokecenter, Mystery saw a young girl leaving the Pokecenter with a Monferno in tow. The girl had short, flaming red hair, wore a bright red jumpsuit with white streaks on it and had a black fanny pack around her waist. When she spotted Vivian her face lit up.

"Vivi!" She shouted excitedly, calling Vivian by her nickname Mystery assumed it was another friend of his captor.

"Hey there Robin!" Vivian called back to her.

The girl named Robin practically sprinted up to Vivian. "I haven't seen you in forever girl! How have ya' been?" She asked loudly.

"I've been doing pretty good. I won my gym battle in Eterna City and was going to see Mt. Coronet but that didn't work out so well." Vivian told the girl. She looked behind Vivian to see Jasper but then her eyes landed on Mystery.

Oh my God! Is that an Absol?! Those things are strong! They have strong attack stats and are quite speedy too! That horn looks so sharp; it looks like it could cut through stone!" Robin exclaimed excitedly.

 _Cut through stone? Maybe I should try that._ Mystery thought to himself. _No, too risky. I could end up chipping it. I would then look foolish._

"Hey Vivi, wanna battle? Me and Ferno just aced Fantina's Ghost type and we're all fired up for another fight!" She said so loud it sounded like she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Well what do you think Mystery? Wanna have a battle?" Vivian asked turning towards him. Mystery looked from her to the Monferno behind Robin, who was cracking their knuckles ready to brawl, he looked at Vivian and then nodded.

"Awesome!" Robin yelled excitedly. "Race you too the battlefield!" She then took off down the road.

"Hey! Wait up Robin!" Vivian replied as she ran after her, Mystery and Jasper following behind. Soon they came across a battlefield that was built in the town which had white outlining around it.

Robin and Vivian took their places on each side of the sandy battlefield, Robin's Monferno stood on the battlefield, pumped up for battle. Jasper sat down next to Vivian as Mystery trotted onto the field, facing the Monferno who was punching the air getting pumped up.

"Battle, Start!" Robin called out bravely. "Ferno, Mach Punch!" In the blink of an eye, Robin's Monferno rushed forward and punched Mystery to the ground with a glowing fist.

"Graaah!" Mystery howled as he was struck across the face. Monferno jumped back before he could retaliate.

Mystery got back up on his feet and shook the sand out of his fur. "Are you ok Mystery? Stay calm, now use," But before Vivian could call out her move Mystery charged forward, lowering his bladed horn ready for a Slash attack. "H-huh? Mystery, I didn't say attack yet!"

Mystery couldn't care less. He knew how to battle well; he didn't need to listen to a human. He charged forward and slashed the Monferno sending it to the ground.

"Ferno! Use Ember!" Robin commanded. The Monferno jumped back up on its feet and whipped its tail through the air, shooting out small flickers of fire.

"Mystery, counter it with Ice Beam!" Mystery heard Vivian say but decided not to obey.

Instead his eyes flashed green as he speedily dodged every single ember that was shot at him. He saw Monferno was nowhere to be seen until he was struck in the stomach by its Mach Punch.

"Ha! Awesome job Ferno!" Robin complemented her partner.

"Mystery, please just listen to me." Mystery heard Vivian plead behind him.

"Shut up I don't need you!" He snarled at her baring his teeth in anger, which seemed to actually startle her.

Mystery then started swinging his bladed horn and tail through the air almost as if he was dancing. This technique loosened up his joints and pumped him up for a fight. Swords Dance was a pretty useful move. He then lowered his horn and charged again.

 _Mystery won't follow my commands, there got to be a way to make him listen to me. Ferno's fast, I need to come up with a way to render it immobile._ Vivian thought worryingly as her Pokémon fought by himself on the battlefield.

"Ferno, Sand Attack!" Robin called out. When Mystery drew closer, Monferno then kicked the sand up from the battlefield which hit him straight in the face.

"Hey, hey watch it!" Mystery yelled at the Monferno frustrated. "You got sand in my fur, this will be a pain to clean out." He complained which confused Ferno for a second.

"Ferno, Mach Punch!" Robin then yelled. Ferno then dashed forward at in the blink of an eye but before she could strike him with a glowing fist Mystery rolled to the side and avoided it which caught Ferno off guard.

"Too slow." Mystery taunted before he slashed Ferno multiple times in a combo which had hit her to the ground again.

"Ooohh, I'm really fired up now!" The Monferno said as the flame on its tail burned brighter.

"Ferno, Ember!" Robin commanded. Ferno shot small embers out of its tail again which seemed to be burning hotter than before. Mystery was hit and was stopped in his tracks. "Now use Flame Wheel!"

Ferno then started spinning in a fiery circle and then charged at Mystery like a spinning flame. The attack collided with his body and he was pushed far back and was struck down to the ground in front of Vivian and Jasper.

"Mystery!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Ha! Awesome Ferno!" Robin said with a smirk.

Mystery struggled to get back up on his feet. "Mystery, you're badly hurt." Vivian said as he shakily stood up. The fur around his face had sand stuck in his and a small part of it had been slightly singed from the Flame Wheel attack. "Please listen to me Mystery, just please listen to me." The Absol looked back at her with a fatigued expression it looked like he couldn't keep fighting for much longer. "Mystery I have an idea, aim Ice Beam at the ground!"

Mystery thought about her order for a second before charging his attack. He aimed Ice Beam at the ground and unleashed the attack, freezing over the entire battlefield. Ferno then slipped on the ice and couldn't stand up properly, she ended up hitting her jaw on the cold, hard ice.

"Now Mystery, run across the ice and strike Ferno with Slash!" Vivian commanded. Mystery then dug his claws into the ice and ran across without slipping, he was used to life in cold climates and was able to run along icy lakes with ease using his claws.

He ran across the ice as if he was gliding across it, he closed in on Ferno as she kept slipping and tumbling on the ice. He poured all his power into his blade as he ran, his horn then started glowing a dark purple as he slashed past Ferno. He then looked back and saw her on the ground knocked out.

"Awww! We lost!" Robin exclaimed frustrated as she took out a Pokeball and shot out a red beam at Ferno which retracted her inside the ball. "That Night Slash was really powerful! Powerful enough to knock out Ferno!"

Mystery trotted back up to Vivian who had been looking at him with an uncertain face the whole time. "Yeah, but Mystery didn't listen to my commands at all." Vivian said to Robin disappointed.

"Well I guess it's to be expected, you just caught him so I don't think he'll listen to any of your battle commands." Robin commented.

"Well he listened to the last one but everything else was him acting on his own." Vivian responded.

Robin then smacked the palm of her hand with her fist eagerly. "Then you just gotta keep trainin' him until he listens. If he was that talented in a battle, I'd be curious to how strong he'd be if you two worked together."

"If we work together? Give me a break…" Mystery muttered to himself. He scratched the scruff of fur around his neck trying to get the sand out of it but it stayed tangled in his snow white fur. "Grrr… Will take me all night to get it out." He grumbled.

"Welp, Me and Ferno are going to head on now, see you soon Vivi!" Robin said before she left the battlefield and ran off down the road.

"Mystery," Vivian said as she turned to him. "Next time please listen to what I tell you." She scolded.

"Oh yeah sure I will totally listen to your every command, my master." Mystery replied sarcastically.

Vivian sighed as they then left the battlefield, now the sky had turned from a light blue colour to a bold orange. As Mystery walked behind Vivian, Jasper took the opportunity to question Mystery. "Hey Mystery, why wouldn't you listen to Vivian?"

"I don't need to." Mystery snapped back. "Why do I need a human to tell me what to do in a battle? I'm an experienced fighter, I do not need to follow a lowly human's commands."

"Then why did you listen to her when she told you to freeze the ground?" Jasper then asked.

"I wasn't following her commands, I just heard what she said and took it as a suggestion, so I decided to try aiming Ice Beam at the ground, I even learned Night Slash during that battle." He replied smugly.

"Yeah sure you didn't listen to her for most of the fight." Jasper mumbled before turning back to the Disaster Pokémon. "Mystery?"

"What is it now?" He asked the Luxray. "In the forest, why did you flinch and suddenly act scared when Vivian lifted her hand?"

Mystery all of a sudden went quiet. It was then that Jasper realised he struck a nerve with the Disaster Pokémon. "I… I…. I thought she was going to hit me… That was all."

Jasper was surprised at Mystery's sudden change in mood. He was all of a sudden quieter than he usually was. "What? Why did you think she would do something as cruel as that?"

"It's nothing, just please Jasper. Stop asking." Mystery responded in a low tone and then darted up beside Vivian to avoid further questioning.

Jasper stared at Mystery as he walked beside Vivian with concern. The Luxray's eyes then glowed a bright yellow as he stared at the Absol. "Hmmm… Sadness, fear and regret… Strange…" He whispered to himself.

As they walked through the town, Vivian looked down at the Absol who marched beside her, she noticed that he was wobbling slightly as he walked. "Hey Mystery? Do you want to go back into your Pokeball for a bit?" The Absol turned his head to look at her with a confused expression on his face. "Maybe you'd want to rest after that battle, besides I was thinking of going to see the Pokemon Contest which will have large crowds."

Mystery then stopped in his tracks when she said that last part. "Large crowds? Of humans? I'll be staying in my Pokeball then." Mystery responded as he walked up to Vivian who held the Premier Ball in her hand, Mystery had no objections being sucked inside of the sphere this time.

"Sigh, finally some peace and quiet." Mystery said to himself relieved inside his small, safe space. "I am feeling exhausted after that fight with the Monferno." Mystery yawned as he then slumped on the floor of the Pokeball, which felt strangely soft. He quickly fell into slumber inside of his Pokeball exhausted from the battle against Ferno and Robin.

Outside of the ball, Vivian had clipped the white, premier ball that capsulated her Absol on her belt. "Sigh…" Jasper, sensing something was wrong nudged Vivian's hand with his nose. "Hmm? Oh it's nothing Jasper, it's just Mystery would barely listen to me during that battle. Why can't I get him to open up to me? He refuses to eat, he won't listen to my commands, he even attempted to attack you when I was in the shower." Vivian told her Luxray disheartened. Jasper grunted in response, Vivian assumed that meant he didn't know why either. "Well, hopefully he'll open up to me eventually.

Soon the two came across a building that was vastly different to the rest of Hearthome City. The building was bright, had many vibrant colours and many trainers stood outside. This was the building for the Pokémon Contest. Vivian entered the building to see multiple trainers with their Pokémon, some looked pumped up and confident and others looked nervous. Many trainers participated in Pokémon Contests which are vastly different from normal battles. Coordinators focus on drawing out their Pokémon's beauty and talents onstage in two parts, the performance phase and battle phase.

Vivian skimmed over the crowds observing all different types of trainers and their Pokémon, she many different Pokémon like Breloom, Kecleon, Roselia and even a Vespiquen.

Vivian then saw a woman near the edge of the crowds, she had purple hair that shone like in the moonlight and wore a matching dress that sparkled like the night sky full of stars. Vivian approached her and asked the woman. "Excuse me miss? Are you by chance Fantina?"

"Hm? Why yes I am, have you come to see my performance in the contest?" The woman replied in a french accent.

"Yes I have. My name is Vivian and I've come to see you for a gym battle!" Vivian told her eagerly.

"A gym battle, hm? I'd be happy to take you on anytime, After the contest tonight I shall wait for you in the Ghost type gym tommorrow, oui?" She then asked.

"Yes ma'am." Vivian replied kindly.

"Tre bien, enjoy the contest then Vivian, adieu!" Fantina replied as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, you ready to see the contest Jasper? It's gonna be awesome!" Vivian exclaimed excited. Jasper roared enthusiastically as they followed the crowd into the stadium to find good seats.

But the thought of battling Fantina crossed Vivian's mind, would Mystery listen to her during the Gym Battle? Or would he disobey and attack without listening?

 **To be continued. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Team Psycho!

**Chapter 4: Team Psycho!**

Mystery had woken up in his Pokeball with a jolt. He checked his surroundings only to see the walls of his spherical prison. He heard a lot of noise outside of his Pokeball which sounded like a large, bustling crowd of people. Mystery could hear Vivian's voice over the noise of other humans and Pokémon and heard her talking to Jasper.

"Wow! Wasn't that performance just amazing Jasper?" He overheard Vivian say in an enthusiastic voice. Jasper roared happily in response. "Fantina's Mismagius was really awesome in the performance, she certainly deserved the victory."

Mystery then had been ejected out of his small sphere and onto a carpet. He looked around in confusion to see many different people and Pokémon alike talking in a large room, he looked up and saw a balcony which humans were also standing at and many seats around the ground floor.

Mystery then turned and saw Vivian sitting in front of him on one of the sofas in the lobby for the guests with Jasper curled up next to her. "Hey Mystery, did you have a good nap?" Vivian asked the Absol as he rubbed his eye with the back of his paw and yawned loudly. "Heheh, I assume that large yawn of yours is a yes."

Mystery looked around in curiosity and saw many groups of Pokémon and their trainers. He saw different Pokémon like a Aipom, Snorunt, Haunter and a Manectric and Houndoom couple, who were getting a little bit too comfortable with each other. Mystery looked away in discomfort. He assumed it was just after the Contest Vivian was talking about and everyone seemed to be leaving. He overheard many different conversations between people about the Contest which sounded a lot different than regular battling. Contests sounded like they were more suited for style and performance instead of brute strength and tactical fighting. "Hmmm, maybe I could try a contest…" Mystery thought to himself. "Maybe if I groom my fur to shine the crowds would be in awe of me." He chuckled to himself.

"Hah! As if that would ever happen!" Jasper laughed at the Absol as he rested his head on the edge of the sofa.

"I can do better than you! My pristine, white fur is amazing compared to your scruffy, dull black and blue coat." Mystery arrogantly snapped back.

"Oh really? Your fur still has a bunch of sand in it." Jasper retorted smugly.

"Gah!" Mystery gasped as he furiously scratched the fur around his face desperately trying to get the itchy sand out of it. "It won't come out no matter how hard I try!" Jasper rolled onto his back laughing at the Disaster Pokemon's misfortune.

"You thinking of doing a contest Mystery?" Vivian asked him, almost as if she read his mind. "Ooh! We could put on cool costumes and use cool props! Maybe you and Jasper could do a routine together!"

"Sigh, I'd rather pass." Mystery sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his paw.

"Not gonna happen Vivi." Jasper purred as he rolled back onto his stomach. "I'd prefer watching the Contest than being in it."

"Aww come on you guys. Well then, how about we just go back to the PokeCenter to get some sleep? It's pretty late now, you guys must also be hungry after today." Vivian told them.

"Ooh! I'm starving!" Jasper roared excitedly as he sprang up onto his paws and jumped down onto the floor.

"Hehe I see your excited Jasper, come on let's go you two." Vivian said as she grabbed her bag and stood up off the couch.

As the three walked towards the exit with Vivian and her feline companion walking in front as Mystery trailed behind the two of them. The sooner he got out of there the better, but then the Absol sensed something. He stopped in his tracks as he scanned the area around him, he had sudden feelings of unease and he felt a weird sensation in the scythe-like appendage on the side of his head. The sensation was getting stronger by the second, Mystery knew what this feeling meant… and it wasn't good.

Mystery then took a defensive stance and growled defensively. Vivian and Jasper looked around to him and stopped as well. "Mystery? Is something wrong?"

Before he could warn his trainer, suddenly a group of weird looking thugs stormed into the building! They all wore matching uniforms that had a red eye logo on it. "Everybody stay were you are!" They yelled as the humans screamed and gasped at the group at their presence. "Now give us all your Pokémon, and no one's gonna get hurt!" they threatened. The Grunts started attacking all the people in the building and stole the people's Pokémon. "We're Team Psycho! Stealing all your Pokémon and using them for our own desires!" The Team Psycho grunts proclaimed as they sent out a bunch of Pokémon and attacked the people in the Contest Hall. Many humans tried fighting back while some ran in fear.

A young trainer had faced off against one of the grunts who had a Hypno with them. "Go Haunter! Use Shadow Ball!" The boy commanded as his Haunter shot a ball of darkness at the grunt.

"Hypno! Dodge then use Zen Headbutt!" The grunt commanded. The Hypno dodged the side and then struck the Haunter with a super effective attack, KO'ing it instantly.

"No Haunter!" The boy cried out in horror.

Mystery watched the grunts attacking different people in the Contest Hall, knocking out their Pokémon with super effective attacks. He saw the fear in the human's faces as their Pokémon had been struck down and forcibly stolen away from them.

Mystery felt pity for these humans but at the same time utterly hated them for not helping their own Pokémon from being kidnapped by this tacky Team Psycho. Humans were so weak they couldn't save their own Pokémon from others. The only reason they owned Pokémon was to use them to fight and for criminal work like these grunts, making their Pokémon work like slaves. Mystery hated humans and their ways of enslaving Pokémon… but he had to end this disaster, for their sake.

"We need to get out of here!" Vivian exclaimed, she saw the exit but before she could run Mystery darted off into the chaos without her. "Mystery! Come back!" She yelled at him before a Team Psycho grunt approached her.

"Hey you, hand over the Luxray or things are about to get ugly!" He threatened as he threw a Pokeball in the air, sending out a Krokorok.

"No! Never!" Vivian exclaimed as she grabbed a blue Dive Ball off her belt. "Go Atlantic!" She yelled and then tossed it and sent out Atlantic, who looked around in confusion as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Krokorok, Sand Tomb!" the grunt commanded. The Krokorok whipped up a tornado of sand and shot it at the Buizel.

"Atlantic! Counter it with Water Pulse!" Vivian exclaimed. Atlantic shot a ball of water out of his palms which collided with the sand and overpowered it and then hit the Krokorok.

"Grrr! Krokorok, Crunch!" The Grunt called out.

"Atlantic! Use Aqua Jet, let's go!" Vivian said. Before the Desert Croc could attack Atlantic shot forward like a bullet in a speedy blitz of water. He struck the Krokorok right in the stomach and knocked it to the ground. "Great Job Atlantic!"

As Vivian fought the Grunt, Mystery darted between the crowds, he saw a grunt wrestle a small, scared Skitty out of a young girl's arms. "Hah! This Skitty will make a fine buck on the market."

"No please! Don't take my darling Skitty away from me I'm begging you!" The girl pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

Mystery then jumped in between the two of them. He slashed at the grunt, cutting his clothes and knocking him down which made him lose his grip on the Kitten Pokémon as it scurried away from the man. The young girl ran over and picked up the tiny feline and ran off frantically towards the exit.

"Grrr, you Mutt!" The grunt spat at Mystery. "How dare you! Breloom! Use Force Palm!" The grunt threw a Pokeball and a Breloom emerged and lunged at Mystery with its arm. Mystery dodged to the side with Detect and then dashed and slashed at Breloom with Night Slash, landing a critical hit. "Grrrr! Breloom, Brick Break!" The Breloom's arm stretched out at the speed of light and struck Mystery across the face, sending him to the ground. The Absol quickly retaliated with Ice Beam and successfully froze over the Mushroom Pokémon. Mystery then rushed forward and struck the Breloom with Night Slash, breaking it out of the ice and knocking it out. "No! I'll remember this!" The Grunt yelled angrily as he retracted the Breloom back into its ball and ran off out of the building.

Mystery had no time to rest, he darted off towards another grunt and slashed through their Hypno with a super effective Night Slash and knocked it out.

"Thanks!" The young boy said as he retracted his Haunter into its Pokeball again before it could be taken.

Vivian was still fighting off the grunt, she finally managed to defeat him with Atlantic's Water type moves. The grunt ran off as well when she beat in in battle. "Jasper, we need to get Mystery and get out of here fast!" Before she could go looking for her Absol, Vivian was now confronted by another Grunt except this one looked different from the others.

She looked younger compared to the other grunts, she was short, the cap she wore with her uniform was crooked, she had matching brown hair and eyes and displayed a very timid demeanour compared to the other grunts.

"H-hey, g-give me your Luxray please. I don't want to make this any h-harder than it needs to be." The girls said to Vivian nervously.

"No way! I won't let you take Jasper." Vivian exclaimed.

The young looking Grunt whimpered slightl as she took out a Pokeball and hold it in her hands. "Zozzy, please help me!" She pressed the button on the Pokeball and a small, slate grey Fox Pokémon with red tipped paws emerged from it.

"Huh? I've never seen that Pokémon before." Vivian said as she took out her Pokedex and held it up to the small Pokémon.

"Zorua. The Tricky Fox Pokémon." The Pokedex voice said. "Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into different people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people."

"A Zorua? They are normally found in the Unova region." Vivian muttered to herself. "Go Jasper!" Her Luxray stood in front of her, his fur crackled with lightning ready to fight.

"Eek!" The girl squeaked frightened by Jasper's electrical body, her Zorua looked equally frightened by the towering Gleam Eyes Pokémon. "… Z-Z-Zozzy, u-use Fury Swipes!" She exclaimed. The small Zorua ran along the floor and then jumped into the air with its claws outstretched, ready to scratch down at Jasper.

"Jasper, knock it back with Iron Tail!" Vivian called out. Jasper's tail glowed white as he spun around on his front feet and whipped his star shaped tail through the air, lashing at the Zorua and knocked it backwards onto to the ground infront of the young grunt.

"Aaah! Zozzy!" The girl exclaimed in surprise. Her Zorua shook off the attack and stood up again. "Zozzy, use Leer!" She commanded, her Zorua then scowled at the Luxray, attempting to lower his guard.

"Jasper, Thunderbolt!" Vivian exclaimed. Jasper's fur crackled like thunder, his whole body electrified and he shot a stream of electricity at the Zorua, hitting it and zapping it.

"No Zozzy!" The young Grunt cried out. Her Zorua fell to the ground, it's body sparking with electricity as it was paralysed from the Thunderbolt.

"Finish it with Spark!" Vivian exclaimed. Jasper enveloped himself with electricity and rushed at the Zorua, crashing into it and sent it flying through the air, and then landed behind the young Grunt, knocked out cold.

The girl walked up to her fainted fox Pokémon and picked it up in her arms and cradled it. "I'm so sorry Zozzy."

Then all of a sudden another taller grunt appeared in front of her. "Oh come on Anna! You lost again! The boss will be mad about this!" The grunt yelled at her before grabbing her by the collar and dragging the poor girl off out of the building.

"Who are these team Psycho people?" Vivian asked herself. She looked over and saw Mystery at the other side of the Large hall, locked in battle with a Grunt.

Mystery faced off against another one of the Grunts, who send out a Pokemon called Scrafty which was dressed like a hoodlum. Mystery knew he was at a disadvantage but he charged Night Slash into his blade and charged at the Scrafty.

He leaped into the air and slashed down at the Scrafty. It dodged to the side but Mystery's bade cut into its arm, drawing blood. Mystery smirked as the Scrafty staggered slightly and clutched it's bleeding arm.

"Scrafty, Drain Punch!" The Grunt yelled. The Scrafty free hand glowed green as it reeled back its hand and swiftly punched The Disaster Pokémon in the flank, knocking him down on his side. Mystery grunted in pain as he lay on the ground his shakily got back up on his feet but almost fell over again, it felt as if the energy had been sapped from his entire body.

Mystery looked over at the Scrafty and saw the cut on its bleeding arm closed up completely. "Wh-what?" Mystery said in confusion.

"Scrafty, High Jump Kick!" The Grunt shouted out. The Hoodlum Pokémon jumped high up into the air and kicked downwards at Mystery. The Absol just barely dodged the attack, he activated Detect and strafed to the side before the Scrafty could knee him in the face. The Scrafty hit the floor, sending shards of debris flying in other directions. "Scrafty use Low Sweep now!" The Grunt then commanded.

Before he could react the Scrafty was in front of him and kicked him in the legs, making Mystery fall to the ground. Before he could get up again the Grunt shouted. "Use Drain Punch!"

Scrafty then nailed him in the chest with another Drain Punch. The attack sent Mystery flying into a wall, he slammed into it and fell down onto his stomach. He tried to stand up but his legs felt numb, his vision was blurred and he felt light-headed.

As he laid there on the ground he heard the Grunt chuckle and say. "Absol pelts and horns sell highly on the Black Market, this one will be worth a lot! Scrafty, finished it with Poison Jab!" The Scrafty's whole arm glowed an eerie purple. Scrafty ran at the Absol, ready to end him with its poison-covered appendage.

Mystery closed his eyes as the Hoodlum got closer. He braced himself but then he heard crackling electricity. He opened his eyes and saw an electrifying figure tackle the Scrafty to the ground. The electricity dissipated and Mystery then saw it was Jasper who defended him from the Scrafty.

Vivian stepped in front of Mystery and faced the Grunt. "Leave Mystery alone or you'll regret it!" She exclaimed.

"Huh, if it's a fight you want girly it's a fight you'll get! Scrafty, High Jump Kick!" The Grunt yelled.

The Scrafty leaped into the air and kicked down at the Luxray. "Jasper, Flash attack!" Vivian exclaimed. Jasper's eyes flashed a brightly as Scrafty was blinded mid-air causing it to slam into the ground, hurting itself in the process. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Jasper's fur charged with electricity and shot it at the Scrafty and zapped it.

"Grrrr! Scrafty use Low Sweep and land it this time or else!" The Grunt threatened.

The Scrafty ran at Jasper and attempted to kick at his legs but Jasper jumped in the air before it can hit him. "Awesome Jasper, now use Iron Tail!" Vivian exclaimed. Jasper spun in the air and slammed his metallic tail down on the Scrafty's head. Scrafty then fell onto its back and passed out.

"Grrrrr, I had to lose to the likes of you!" The Grunt yelled in frustration as he returned the fainted Scrafty to its ball. "That Absol was gonna make us a lot of money too!"

"You aren't taking Mystery!" Vivian shouted at him.

"Grrr, we'll remember this." He said as she stormed out of the building. Vivian looked around and saw all the Grunts had cleared out now.

"Mystery!" Vivian exclaimed as she turned around and knelt down in front of her Absol. "Are you ok?!" Mystery was barely conscious; he lay on his side unable to stand as he breathed heavily.

"Don't worry Mystery, I have some Potions left in my bag." Vivian reassured him. She set her bag down on the ground and rummaged through it, eventually pulling out what looked like a small spray bottle. "This may sting a little…" She said before spraying it over the Disaster Pokémon's body.

Mystery's entire body felt pain, like Vivian said the stuff stung his body but soon the pain faded into relief, Mystery felt his wounds heal and strength return to his whole body. Mystery pressed his paws against the floor and pushed himself up. He stumbled slightly as he stood up and almost fell over again but regained his balance.

He then looked up and saw Vivian with a relieved look on her face. "I'm so glad you're ok." She told him. Mystery just stared at her coldly.

Soon after a woman in a police uniform ran into the building with a Growlithe by her side, with a few other officers arrived too. She closed off the doors from anyone leaving and then the policewoman and her other officers walked over to all the trainers and questioned them on what just occurred.

The Woman walked up to Vivian first and began to question her. "I'm Officer Jenny, tell me what had occurred here tonight."

"Huh? About those grunts?" Vivian asked.

"Yes those grunts, do you know something or not?" Officer Jenny asked in a serious tone.

"Well I'll tell you what I know." Vivian replied. "It was after the Contest, I was sitting on the sofas talking with my Luxray and Absol when all of a sudden those Grunts burst in, claiming to be called Team Psycho. They started attacking everyone and stealing their Pokémon."

"Yes that's why we were called here. Anything else?" Officer Jenny said as she scribbled down Vivian's words on a notepad.

"Well, my Absol then ran off into the crowd and fought off some of the grunts, they tried to take my Luxray then but we fought them off and stopped them." Vivian explained.

"Anything else?" The officer asked again.

"Hmmm… Oh, there was something else." Vivian then said as she remembered something she overheard. "When I went to go look for my Absol he was defeated by a Grunt, I overheard him say his fur coat and horn would sell well on the Black Market…"

"The Black Market? Hmmm so that's their game. They may be stealing people's Pokémon and selling them on the Black Market. They must have known the Contest would have been crowded which is why they came here. We'll need to look into this more." Officer Jenny said to herself as she scribbled away on her notepad. "Thank you Ma'am, you have been a great help." The officer then walked off to question other people around the Contest Hall.

"Absol Pelts and horns sell highly on the Black Market… Is that all I am to humans?" Mystery muttered to himself disheartened.

"Sigh, I'm so glad they didn't take you Mystery…" Vivian sighed in relief as she petted Mystery's head softly. "Why don't we go back to the Center now and get some rest?"

The three left the Contest Hall into the cold night, Vivian shivered as they walked through Hearthome City. Jasper walked close to Vivian and nuzzled her hand to cheer her up. Mystery trotted behind the two with his head hung low, he rubbed his eye with his paw and yawned loudly as he walked, from battling many different Team Psycho grunts and being defeated by the Scrafty it really took a toll on Mystery's energy. Soon they returned to the Center and Vivian walked up to the Nurse Joy at the counter and rented out a room, they walked up the stairs and across the hall and found the door with the same number as the key. Vivian turned the key in the lock and entered with Jasper and Mystery behind her.

Vivian set her bag down on the bed as Jasper jumped up onto it and flopped lazily on top of a pillow. Vivian dug nto her bag and pulled out a few Storage Balls and set out the large bag of Pokemon food and bowls, Jasper instantly perked up when he saw the food laid out in front of him. Vivian let Atlantic and Aryll out of their balls as she filled up four small white bowls with Pokémmon food as Jasper sat on the bed waiting patiently for Vivian to feed him. The Luxray happily dug in when Vivian set the bowl down in front him as Aryll and Atlantic contently ate too.

Vivian held the fourth bowl in her hands as she looked around the room and saw Mystery sitting in the corner once again and staring at the wall, with a distraught look on his face.

Vivian walked up to the Absol and knelt down next to him. "Hey Mystery are you ok?" She asked. The Absol turned his head and stared at her for a second before looking away frustrated.

"Hmmm… Are you hungry? I have some food for you." She said as she set the bowl down on the floor and pushed it towards him.

Mystery stared at the bowl with disgust and uncertainty. He didn't trust any type of food the was made by humans, he was used to eating any berry he could get his paws on up on Mount Coronet.

"Oh come on Mystery. Try it, it's fine. You need your strength after what happened today." Vivian told him. "At least try it before you decide you don't like it."

Mystery grimaced at Vivian and looked down at the bowl again. He then sighed in defeat as he bent his head down and bit into one of the spicy balls of meat in the bowl. His eyes then widened as she chewed and then swallowed it, he stayed still in surprise for a few seconds before burying his face into the bowl and gobbled up the food.

"There see? It wasn't so bad; you seem to really like it." Vivian said contently as she gave him a small pat on the head.

As Vivian walked off Mystery continued to eat with gusto. He quickly finished his dinner and lay beside the bowl completely satisfied. "I have never tasted something so delectable. Who knew humans were able to make brilliant food such as these." Mystery mumbled to himself as he lay next to the bowl. "Sigh… I'm so weak aren't I? I should be able to defeat any Pokémon I challenge, and yet I lose to a stupid Scrafty? Pathetic Mystery. Pathetic."

Vivian sat on the large comfortable bed in her pyjamas as Jasper blissfully ate away at his food. She patted the Gleam Eyes Pokémon and he thanked her by nuzzling her hand, as she was writing about the events in her book in the corner of her eye she saw Mystery furiously scratching the fur around his face, it seems he hasn't gotten the sand out yet which was noticeably irritating him. Vivian leaned over and grabbed her bag at the side of the bed that Atlantic was resting his head on and when Vivian took it he accidentally hit his head off the floor. She then dug into the black and blue bag and pulled out the Eevee hairbrush, the same one she uses to groom her Pokémon. She stood up off the bed and then walked over to the Silent Absol in the corner who was frantically clawing at his fur.

"Hey Mystery, want me to help get that sand out?" She asked as she held up the brush. Mystery looked up at her and saw the brush in her hand. He seemed mesmerised by the hairbrush and nodded to her request without hesitation.

Vivian sat down in front of him and held the brush up to the Disaster Pokémon's silver fur. She the dragged it through his fur, untangling knots in his fur and clearing out the itchy sand. Mystery obediently sat as Vivian carefully dragged the brush through his fur, it felt so good to feel it flow through his lustrous white coat. Vivian had then finished brushing the fur all around Mystery's body, when she took the brush away from Mystery he was really upset he couldn't feel her brush his fur more, it felt so relieving. When Mystery checked his fur he was surprised to see his fur shone better than ever before. Vivian did a better job at grooming him than he could himself!

Mystery stood up and faced his trainer and bowed his head to her as a way to say thank you. "Aww, your welcome Mystery." Vivian said in a soft voice as she rubbed the top of Mystery's head but was surprised when The Absol nuzzled her hand. "Hehe. Oh look at the time, it's time for you to get some rest now alright Mystery? Goodnight." Vivian said as she then walked back over to the bed and leaned over the side table and switched off the lamp that illuminated the room.

As Vivian and Jasper fell asleep on the large fluffy bed. Mystery curled up in the corner and thought to himself. _Vivian is quite intriguing. I find humans to be selfish and cruel but Vivian's different… Maybe… Maybe being here isn't so bad… Anything's better than what I've endured before… hopefully…_ Mystery then slowly started to nod off to sleep, hopeful that he could have a better life someday.

…

…

…

" _An Absol?"_

…

" _He will be good enough…"_

…

…

…

Mystery had been woken the next morning by Jasper once again, he was tempted to lash out at him again but had to restrain himself or else there would be serious consequences with Vivian. As their Trainer was preparing for the day in the bathroom, Jasper offered Mystery to lay on the bed which he jumped onto, surprised by how comfortable it was.

"So did you enjoy being pampered by Vivian? You were acting like a domestic pet." Jasper teased as he jumped up and sat across from him on a pillow. "You like her brushing your fur right? I could see it in your face." He said with a smug smile.

"Hmmph." Mystery responded. "I am just thankful for her finally getting that itchy sand out of my fur, I much prefer snow other that stuff."

"But snow gets your fur all wet when it melts." Jasper replied. "The sand's great during summer times and lazing on the beach."

"I prefer Winter." Mystery replied. "My fur is suited for the cold like on Mt. Coronet. In hotter temperatures I overheat and pass out."

"I guess that makes sense considering you lived on a large snowy Mountain." Jasper then asked.

"Where did you live before you met Vivian? Did she catch you during her journey?" Mystery asked the Luxray.

"Well you see, I've lived with Vivian my entire life. I was a gift for her on her tenth birthday. She was gifted a Shinx egg from her grandfather which I hatched from. We used to play together a lot in the backyard, we had so many good memories together. Then six years later when Vivian got the chance to travel around Sinnoh I was already evolved into a Luxray and she made me her loyal partner." Jasper told Mystery. "We've been together for a very long time. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, umm nothing special. I've lived on Mt. Coronet for my whole life, I never met my father and my mother went missing a few months after I was born. So I just stayed there trying my best to survive for the past seven years." Mystery told him.

"Your being strangely friendly with me today, I was expecting you to try to tear my throat out again." Jasper pointed out.

"Don't get used to it." Mystery quickly responded. "I don't feel too good to fight with you after what happened yesterday."

"You mean at the Contest Hall with those Team Psycho people?" Jasper then asked.

"Yes, I was almost beaten by a Scrafty, what's worse that man planned to sell me at a high price." Mystery said in an upset tone.

"He had an advantage against you. Nothing to be ashamed of." Jasper reassured.

"Is that all we are to humans Jasper?" Mystery snapped. "Do we only exist to be humans' slaves, a way for them to make money off of us? They don't care about us, they never have."

"But then why did you help them? If you hate humans, why did you help get their Pokémon back?" Jasper then asked.

"I wasn't helping them; I was helping the Pokémon who were being stolen. They would have met a grim fate if I didn't step in." Mystery replied.

"I see…" Jasper said quietly.

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours but soon Vivian came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the day. "Alright you two! Get off the bed I need to fix it before we leave." The two complied and jumped off the large bed as Vivian fixed it and soon they were out the door.

They left the PokeCenter and Mystery saw it was raining outside but still reluctantly followed his trainer into the shower, they walked through Heathome City towards the large church-like building. Mystery saw the Drifblim floating around the roof of the Church. It spotted them and drifted all the way down to them.

"Hello." Vivian greeted. "We are here for a Gym battle with Fantina."

The Drifblim stared at her for a second and then nodded. It hovered over to the door and wrapped one of its tendrils and round the knob and opened the large door, creaking as it opens.

The Drifblim motioned for Vivian to come in as it floated inside. "I think we should follow it." Vivian said to her companions as she stepped inside.

Mystery and Jasper then followed, Mystery shook the water from the rain off as soon as he stepped inside. They soon had stained glass windows depicting four different Pokémon, a blue one, a pink one, a white one and a black one. They followed the Drifblim to a large battlefield with a stone balcony on the side for spectators to watch.

"So you're here Vivian." A familiar French voice said. Mystery looked over and saw Fantina standing on the other side of the Battlefield atop an altar. "I trust you have been well, are you ready to challenge me?"

"Yes Miss Fantina, I'm ready to challenge you in a gym battle!" Vivian exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Tres bien. This gym battle will be right here in this Church building! Let's see if you are worthy to claim my gym badge." Fantina said as she held a Pokeball in her hand. "Mismagius, take the stage!" She exclaimed as she twirled on the spot and threw the Pokeball in the air, which released a Pokémon with the body of a purple cloak, the head of a witch's hat and an unsettling jagged smile.

"Well looks like it's my time to shine." Mystery said to himself as he set his paw on the Battlefield.

"H-Hold on Mystery!" Vivian interrupted. "I want to use someone else first. Why don't you sit and watch for a bit ok?" She asked him. Mystery scowled at her and rolled his eyes but complied and sat down next to her in a huff. "Alright! Atlantic, come on out!" Vivian exclaimed as she tossed the water-patterned ball into the air and released Atlantic, who as usual was rubbing his eyes as he just woke from a nap.

"Ready for the gym battle Atlantic?" Vivian asked the Buizel. Atlantic turned and nodded to Vivian as he psyched himself up for a battle.

"And now the gym battle begins!" Fantina exclaimed loudly, her voice echoed around the large hall and she posed on the alter as if she was on a stage, ready for a ghostly Gym Battle.

Vivian was nervous, she was worried about Mystery disobeying her commands in batte again which is why she used Atlantic instead, regardless Vivian was determined to take on the Alluring, Soulful Dancer with everything she's got!

 **To be continued. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**


End file.
